The present invention relates to backpacks. More specifically, the present invention relates to a towable, wheeled backpack having the contour of a smart self-balancing electric scooter, a battery storage pocket, and a flame retardant interior. Smart self-balancing electric scooters have increased substantially in popularity as of late. This is due in part to the fact that they are highly trendy and enjoyable to use for recreational purposes. Moreover, they are relatively easy to use and easy to maneuver, and are easily transportable in vehicles as they are of relatively light weight. Additionally, they are a convenient means of transportation. Students and commuters of all ages utilize smart self-balancing electric scooters for transportation.
The advent of the smart self-balancing electric scooters has created a need for backpacks for carrying, stowing, and transporting them when not in use. However, backpacks heretofore utilized do not include a backpack contoured like a smart self-balancing electric scooter, wherein the backpack is sized specifically to fit the scooter, nor do they include battery pockets for receiving the battery provided with the scooters, flame retardant interior layers for extinguishing a fire, multidirectional wheels, or retractable handles for towing the backpack. In these respects, the backpack according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a backpack for use when stowing, carrying, and transporting a smart self-balancing electric scooter.